Living In A Dream
by RealWriter03
Summary: "I thought she would be mine forever, but in reality I was living in a dream. In this world I never had her nor would I ever." R&R FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Jared thinks his imprint is innocent and he can't wait to get to know her more. He sees her exactly as the way he wants. What he doesn't know is Kim hides a few secrets of her own. When her past hit's him the face can he cope? Or will Kim leave him in the dust?

AN: I own nothing! Also this is conquered by Percy Jackson which means a bittersweet ending for Twilight lovers. Sorry if it's a little OOC (it's not my intention) any way I hope you enjoy this cross of characters.

Living in a Dream (Jared's POV)

She was perfect. Perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect attendance, and perfect attitude. There was not a single imperfect thing about my Kim. _My Kim. _Kim Comweller was mine! My imprint. I leaned a little father forward on the desk. Even with ten minutes left in class she was still working diligently. I got lost in her and my dreams.

I hadn't told her I was a wolf yet. She was still apprehensive about hanging out with me. She was very guarded and mysterious. She was raised in La Push, but there was a time frame from her 7th grade year to right before the start of her sophomore year, where she disappeared. Apparently there was a school she went to in New York and a camp too. She never came back until this year and man, am I glad. I would have never seen her, and now I'll never let her go.

Kim and I, we'll buy a house, on the beach. We'll have four kids, minimum. I've always wanted a large family, and I hated being an only child. The two of us will grow old together. Kim and I just like how it's meant to be. A quick movement near Kim shook me out of my day dream. It was Kim.

Her head had suddenly snapped up and she broke her pencil in two. Her head flipped to the window and then to the clock. What on Earth was going on? I caught a glimpse of her face. It was fear, confusion and… anger?

What could make my sweet Kim so angry? She would never hurt a fly, let alone get angry. Yet, right now she looks furious. The bell rang and she sprinted from her desk, leaving all her books behind. That was not Kim behavior at all. I sprinted after her.

"Kim!" I hollered but she only ran faster. Kim made a beeline for the door. She pushed it opened and let in the cool La Push air. I ran towards her, pushing aside students and doors. I was very confused by her behavior as it was out of character. Kim was a quiet girl who always followed the rules.

"Jared!" Paul yelled from behind me. I turned only to motion for him and the rest of the pack to hurry up and follow her. I was not going to let her get hurt. She ran to the edge of a forest. For a split second I thought she was going to run in. My heart broke at the danger she could be in.

"Kim!" I yelled a second time, in hope of getting her to turn around. I had no such luck. She did stop however, facing the forest with crossed arms. The pack paused about 100 feet away. We watched her with curiosity.

"Conner Stoll!" She yelled to the forest. For a second I thought she was going crazy but suddenly a man walked out of the woods. He was tall and tan, with messy blonde hair that stuck up all over the place. He had a devilish grin that made him look like he had just stolen something. He was wearing khaki shorts and an orange shirt. Kim faltered, "Travis?"

"Hey Kimi-bear! I'm insulted; I am far more attractive than my idiot of a brother. Well, maybe not in your opinion. I never got-"The man rambled on. He looked to be about 16.

"Travis, get to the point already. Why are you here?" She cut him off. Her face was pulled into glare- narrow eyes, lips pressed tightly together, and eyebrows scrunched. I never thought Kim could look so threatening. My Kim was sweet and kind. She would never intentionally hurt someone.

"You need to come back to camp, now. Conner and I are here to take you back." Travis suddenly spoke really seriously. He looked at Kim with sad eyes. Her posture broke and she looked really sad.

"Connor is…here?" She asked, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Travis nodded. "He's here but you're the one talking to me?" He nodded again. His face was in a grimace as he rolled his eyes. This was not the direction he wanted the conversation to go in. It was obvious.

"Kimi, it's not like that." Travis tried to say. It was too late, she began to cry silently and I was next to her in a second. How dare he make my imprint cry! Kim was a delicate flower. She is easily broken and he is just being a jerk.

"Get away from Kim!" I growled. I wrapped my arms around her. The rest of the pack filled in behind me, ready to pounce at this guy. Or stop me, if I did. I did not register Kim trying to get out of my arms. She was where she belonged, in my protective arms.

He glared at me. "No. You get your hands of her. Now." He spoke very darkly. He seemed like a very happy guy but now he was very intimidating. I snarled and his hand went to his back, to pull out a long sword. We all gasped. It was bronzed and about three feet long. I shoved Kim away from it. He would not hurt her while I was around.

"STOP!" Kim yelled. She broke away from everyone and gave us a hard look. Her face was puffy from the tears, but her eyes were deadly. I was meeting a whole new side of Kim. It was very sexy.

"Just stop." She snapped. She took one final look at us. Her eyes lingered for a second longer on me. She forced a small smile and mouthed _"I'm sorry." _She then ran into the forest, much faster than I thought she would. Travis glared at us one more time before following her in. I was hot on his heels.

"Who are you?" I asked. He only walked faster. "How do you know Kim?" I tried again. He continued to ignore me. "Where are you from?" I tried a third time. This time he spun around and drew his sword, again.

"Do I have to spell it out to you? Bug. Off. And don't talk to Kimi ever again." He snapped. He looked murderous. I stared at him with my mouth open. How dare he tell me I couldn't talk to Kim? I'm the one who should be ordering Travis to never talk to her again.

Our glare down was interrupted by a battle cry. It was Kim. My Kim. She was in danger. My vision narrowed as I shoved past Travis. I heard him behind me. I hated the fact that he was following me, but not as much as I hated the idea of Kim being in danger.

I didn't smell a bloodsucker. It was a different smell, still terrible, dangerous smell. "KIM!" I screamed. I picked up her scent and ran even faster. I came across a very small clearing and I paused. The sight sent shivers down my spine. There was Kim, in close combat with something. It looked kinda like a lizard.

Kim was fighting with a bow and arrow but could not shot the arrow. I had no idea where she got the bow and quiver or that she knew how to use them. There was a cut on her leg and her shirt was torn a little. Her hair was in a mess but there was fire in her eyes.

I heard Travis murmur under his breath something in another language. He then said, "She can't get in range for a good shot!"

I was about to dive into the action but the lizard thing suddenly exploded and Kim fell to the ground. "Not my girl!" Someone yelled. Once the dust cleared I saw someone identical to Travis next to me, in fact I had to check to see if Travis was still next to me. He was. This other guy must have stabbed the lizard, if you were judging by the position of his sword. I wanted to know what was up with the swords.

He offered Kim a hand up, "Hey Kimi." This guy looked like an Abrocombie mode with a smile so bright, it hurt. He would make all the girls swoon. Not my Kim, she scoffed and pushed herself up. She glared at the Travis-look-a-like. She ripped up the bottom of her shirt to tie around the cut on her leg. I went to help her but Travis stopped me. Travis's lookalike also went to help her but she ducked out of his touched.

She finished tying off her leg and then drew her bow and arrow. She looked very regal ready to shot her arrow. Then I realized where the arrow was aimed. At Travis's lookalike. I was beginning to wonder if this was still my Kim. She certainly didn't act like it.

"Connor Stoll, how DARE you show up here?" She growled and let the arrow fly. He yelped and ducked away. She loaded another arrow and he whimpered, "Now Kimi."

"DON'T YOU KIMI ME!" She shot another arrow, which Connor barely dodged. Almost immediately another arrow was loaded. "You come up here after NOT showing up to my good-bye party, not iris-messaging me, and leave me to pretend to be interested in another guy." An arrow skimmed his arm and he began to back up as she moved forward.

"Now you show up here and send your brother to get me. It has been months Stoll!" Another arrow flew and hit the tree Connor was back in to. " You think you can swoop in save the day, call me your girl and I'll be okay with it?" She was a few feet from Connor when things started clicking for me.

Connor had called her "his girl" and Kim was pretty devastated when Travis came instead. Something Kim had said rang in my ears, _leave me pretending to be interested in another guy._

"I didn't even get a proper hello!" Kim yelled. Connor snapped and suddenly seemed much more in control. He took one long stride forward and my worse fear was confirmed. He took Kim, my Kim, in his arms and crushed his lips to hers.

Kim seemed shocked for a moment but then melted in his arms. She dropped her bow and arrow so she could wrap her arms around his neck. His long arms wrapped closely around her waist, forcing her to be as close to him as possible.

It broke my heart to see her like this. I felt short of breathe but deep down I knew nothing I could do would stop this. "That's disgusting." Travis gagged. The two ignored him. Travis walked forward and gathered Kim's arrows that she had shot.

Kim and Connor finally broke apart. "Hey Kimi-bear." He whispered. She laughed and touched her head to his chest.

"I'm still mad, you know." She smiled back. He scoffed and dropped his arm around her waist. Seeing his muscular arm around her tiny waist was so wrong. It should be my arm around her waist.

"Yeah, not for long though." He said very mischievously. "Just wait till we get back to camp." I could see their faces because they were walking away from us but I could tell Kim was happy.

"Did NOT need to know that!" Travis yelled. He handed Kim back her arrows and bow, which she tucked into her quiver. The pack and I watched this from the bushes, none of us daring to move. We were forgotten by Kim, an imprint. She would never love me.

The last thing I saw before phasing was Kim, tucked nicely between Connor and Travis, but closer to Connor. Then she stuck her hand in his back pocket and he looped his fingers through her side belt loop. Kim leaned into Connor and he placed a kiss on her head.

I thought she would be mine forever, but in reality I was living in a dream. In this world I never had her nor would I ever. The Kim I saw would always be in a dream.

AN: TADA! I hope you enjoyed. Please leave your thoughts in a review. I might make this a longer story but I don't know. (if enough people review the chances go up) Please review! It would be great.

Also please check out my other PJO one shots and my multi chapter twilight story!

REVIEW!

~RW3


	2. Annoying Author's Note

**I thought I would never post one of these but I want to get the word out there. Up my popular demand is the sequel! Well, sort- of sequel. It takes place after Living in the Dream but why is it a sort of sequel? You will have to read to find out! It is called… *Drum roll*…**

**The Surprisingly Shocking but Strangely Mysterious Back Story of Kimi, Daughter of Apollo **

**Except for Fan fiction didn't like my long title so you can find it as…**

**The Strangely Mysterious Back Story of Kimi**

**Not the same effect but oh well… You can find it on my profile and I hope you all will enjoy it!**

**RW3~**


End file.
